Rogues Of A Dead World
by Clear As Myst
Summary: It sounded too good to be true that all of humanity managed to escape the hell they have unleashed upon themselves on Earth, so surely there must have been those who were left behind. What has happened to them? Was there anything left of their existence? What if the passengers of Axiom were not alone? Warning! OC centered. No like, no read.


Recap and Prologue

It was 2805 A.D., seven hundred years since the planet Earth was declared inhabitable. For seven hundred years, the human race continued to exist in outer space and lived a life without any worries and of utmost luxury. They had grown ignorant of their former home, which as far as they know, was still too polluted, too toxic and too _dead_ to live in. Seven hundred years later, humanity returned.

Had things stayed the same as always, no one would have thought of coming back. After all, there was no hope of surviving on that dead hunk of rock, right? Life was nice and easy up there in space, so what was the point? But things didn't stay the same as always.

Every five, ten, then fifty years for the past seven centuries, a team of Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator, or EVE, probe units were sent to Earth to locate a specimen of a healthy, photosynthesizing plant. At least one specimen meant that the planet was capable of supporting life. Most of the expeditions were failures. The latest expedition, though, one EVE probe returned positive and brought back a little green seedling planted in a dusty old boot – and a very special friend from Earth.

His name was WALL-E, or Waste Allocation Load Lifter: Earth Class for short. He was also the last functioning one from the original 5 billion units deployed all over the globe, plus 800 000 incinerator units. According to the earliest archives found aboard the _Axiom_, it had been estimated that the clean-up fleet began to shut down at an alarming rate 5 years into the job and the toll rate rose exponentially in the next 9 years. This prompted the CEO of the BnL Global Corporation, Shelby Forthright, to issue Directive A113 to all the BnL Starship Cruisers' Autopilots in order for the human race to survive. Yet, despite all odds, one humble, quirky little trash compactor robot continued to fulfill his directive since activation.

Captain Benjamin McCrea wasn't much different than the passengers of his ship. Life in the _Axiom_ was all he had ever known and the thought of returning to Earth scared him a bit. What was Earth even like? Are there regenerative buffets there? What are they going to _do_ there? But he was also curious. A scan of specks of dirt led his mind, his entire world, right down the rabbit hole of wonders that was Earth, courtesy of the ever gracious _Axiom_ computer. Who knew their old home was ever this magical! Music, dancing, pizza plants, all of those amazing things!

But they were nothing more than echoes of the past. The Earth EVE saw was silent and empty, a bleached and cracked landscape. Humanity had done this and when things turned for the worst, they all ran away into the untainted space. How long would it take then, to trash everything else?

They had to go back. They alone can fix the mistakes their predecessors have made. McCrea realized and eventually, so did everyone else. So they returned home to help bring life back to this empty land.

Now one question remained. It has been long believed that until recently, the planet Earth was devoid of life due to severe pollution, dangerous toxicity levels and unpredictable climates. However, it sounded too good to be true that _all_ of humanity managed to escape the hell they have unleashed upon themselves, so surely there must have been those who were left behind. What has happened to them? Was there anything left of their existence? What if the passengers of _Axiom_ were not alone?

* * *

**Hello and good to you who take the time to read Author's Notes! Thanks, I appreciate that. :)**

**This is obviously not going to be your typical fanfiction, so this is mainly a trial. I plan to post a few chapters to see how it is recieved by you, the lovely and awesome readers.**

**WARNINGS! This is meant to be an OC centered fanfic, complete with an OC cast of my own creation. The canon characters _will_ show, but only partway through the story and _will_ still be important, they're just not the main cast.**

**If you are the adventurous type and want to test out this story, please feel free to send suggestions, criticisms, opinions, Mary- & Gary-Stu warnings, etc. I guess flames are okay, but I'd like to know, in brutal honesty if you must, what is about this story that you don't like, other than being OC centered.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you'll like the future chapters. :3**

**For those who are waiting for my other story, "Is There A Chance, Still?", I haven't forgotten about it and the next chapter is in progress!**


End file.
